Pasado, Presente y Futuro
by JenniBox
Summary: La familia de Usui quiere que el se case con una chica llamada Fujibayashi Kyou, quien no esta interesada en Usui...Todo se va aclarando y tal parece que Misaki era la mejor amiga de Kyou, por eso ella quiere hacer un plan para que Misaki y usui terminen juntos. Cuantos problemas tendrán que pasar para lograr la felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes NO son míos, son de Hiro Fujowara…Yo solo juego con ellos :3

Capitulo 1: Presentación

Era una tarde normal en la escuela cuando el director manda a llamar a Misaki, dado que hay una nueva estudiante.

Ayuzawa-San ella es Fujibayashi Kyou. Es japonesa pero vivió en Argentina durante 8 años, por lo tanto su japonés no es el mejor. Ella va a estar en tu salón, así que por favor muéstrale la escuela. – Dijo el director.

Entendido – dijo Misaki viendo a la joven de cabello largo, delicado y de color lila- Vamos Fujibayashi-San, te mostrare toda la escuela y si necesitas de mi ayuda solo avísame- dijo Misaki sonriendo.

Estaré bajo tu cuidado, por favor cuida bien de mi – dijo la joven con toda amabilidad- y dime Kyou y yo te diré Misaki – dijo sonriendo –

Las dos jóvenes salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al salón para que Kyou se presentara ante todos.

Llegaron a la puerta y Misaki dijo – Quédate aquí Kyou hasta que la sensei te llame – la joven asintió y espero a que la profesora la llamara.

-flash back-

Madre, ¿estás segura de que Misaki me reconozca? – Dijo Kyou preocupada.

Claro que si, ustedes de niñas eran mejores amigas – Dijo la madre.

Eso no tiene nada que ver, hace mucho no la veo y aparte cuando se entero que era millonaria mantuvo distancia conmigo para no aparentar que era mi amiga por el dinero – dijo Kyou con cara triste.

Pero mi niña, ¿por qué quieres ir entonces? – Dijo la madre que no sabía la razón.

Es un secreto, no te lo puedo decir – Dijo Kyou sonriendo – Adiós madre, te llamare cuando llegue.

¡Cuídate y procura regresar pronto! – Le grita la madre mientras ella se aleja.

-flash back-

Entra por favor Fujibayashi-San – dijo la profesora.

Kyou abre la puerta y cuando entra se escucha un "¡WOW!" de parte de los hombres. Se para y dice – Mi nombre es Fujibayashi Kyou, soy japonesa pero viví en Argentina durante 8 años, por eso mi japonés no es tan bueno. Gusto en conocerlos – Hizo una reverencia y la profesora le indico que se sienta al lado de Misaki, ella hace una reverencia y se sienta donde la profesora le indico.

Las clases terminan y Misaki le indica que le mostrara la escuela, entonces se levanta y la sigue.

De repente se escucha – Kaichou, espéreme – se dan la vuelta y ven que se acerca muy rápido un chico alto, rubio y con unos ojos muy verdes.

¿Quién es? – Pregunta Kyou.

Es Usui Takumi – Contesta Misaki.

A ti te gusta y a él le gustas, Cierto? – dijo Kyou viendo como Misaki se pone toda roja.

T-Tu…C-Como…como lo sabes? – Dijo Misaki aún más roja.

Digamos que fue una intuición – Dijo Kyou riendo.

De repente Usui se encontraba detrás de Misaki, la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla – Te extrañe mucho – le susurra en el oído a Misaki – Ven conmigo, estoy muy solo – le dijo con una cara de perro abandonado.

Definitivamente no – dijo Misaki y este la mira con una cara muy triste – Tengo que mostrarle la escuela a Kyou – Usui se da la vuelta y se da cuenta que había una chica detrás.

Cómo te llamas? – Pregunta Usui pensando que vio su cara en alguna parte.

Me llamo Fujibayashi Kyou, por qué? – contesta Kyou.

Ahhhh, ya decía que vi tu cara en las revistas. Por qué una chica millonaria está en una escuela como Seika? – Pregunta Usui sospechando de la chica.

Por qué tengo que devolverle un favor a mi mejor amiga de la infancia – respondió la joven con seriedad.

Y sabes si esa chica esta aquí? Por lo menos sabes su nombre? – Pregunta Misaki intrigada.

Si y si, hasta vamos al mismo salón. Ella ya me vio e incluso hablamos pero no se acuerda de mí – Responde triste.

Y qué clase de favor es ese? – Pregunta Usui

Lo siento pero es secreto, lo revelare dentro de poco, por ahora quédense con la duda – dijo Kyou riendo.

°°°° Ding Dong °°°° (Suena la campana y entran a clase)

Misaki por más que tratara de prestar atención no podía, ya que seguía pensando en lo que dijo Kyou.  
Miraba a su alrededor, pero no tenía idea de quién podría ser…No podría soportarlo más, quería saberlo cueste lo que cueste….Porque Kyou se tomaría tanta molestia de venir hasta la otra punta del mundo? Acaso es muy importante devolver ese favor? Qué clase de amiga sería esa? Que tan serio sería esto?

¡NO LO SOPORTO MAS! – Grita Misaki sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía…Cuando se da cuenta de lo que hacía, pidió perdón con mucha exageración.

Terminaron las clases y Kyou fue a la azote y ahí se encuentra a Usui, que estaba sentado.

Oh Fujibayashi-San, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Usui mirando a la chica.

Vine porque quería hablar contigo – dijo Kyou con cara seria.

A mí? Por qué? – Preguntó Usui pensando que tal vez se le confesaría – Espera, será que quieres confesarte?

¡NO! por dios, como puedes pensar eso? – Dijo la joven con un ligero sonrojo – Tengo que hablarte de algo que te involucra a ti y a Misaki… Es un tema muy delicado y probablemente Misaki sufra... – Dijo la joven con una cara muy triste.

Usui abre los ojos y no sabía cómo reaccionar hasta que le pregunta a la chica – Por qué dices eso? Qué ocurre? Y qué fue eso de lo de tu "Mejor Amiga"?

Bueno, eso es….

-CONTINUARA-

Creo que fue un poco aburrido, pero el próximo estará bueno =D Lo prometo =)

Pd: Bueno es la primera vez que hago esto, así que por favor comenten y critiquen xD


	2. La amiga de Kyou

**LA AMIGA DE KYOU**

Usui abre los ojos y no sabía cómo reaccionar hasta que le pregunta a la chica – Por qué dices eso? Qué ocurre? Y qué fue eso de lo de tu "Mejor Amiga"?

Bueno, eso es…difícil de explicar...por ahora te dire que mi mejor amiga era Misaki...pero al parecer ella se olvido completamente de mi... - dijo Kyou mirando al suelo.

Y como puedo creer que Misaki fue tu mejor amiga? - preguntó Usui serio.

Toma - Kyou le da a Usui una fotografía en la que aparecía Misaki y ella - ahora me crees?

Usui ve la fotografía, sonríe tierna mente al ver a Misaki de niña - Me puedo quedar la foto?

¡No! si quieres te doy esta - le muestra una donde solo esta Misaki con un hermoso vestido blanco - Y? La quieres?

Usui asiente y guarda la foto - Y...Por que no se acuerda de ti? - pregunta Usui.

Ni idea - contesto la chica - Pero cuando eramos niñas nos llevábamos muy bien, hasta que...ella se entero de que era millonaria y para no parecer una interesada se alejo un poco de mi - dijo Kyou mirando al piso.

Y porque te fuiste a Argentina? - pregunto Usui.

Porque mi familia tenía negocios que hacer alla y ahora yo debería seguir viviendo en Argentina pero vine acá para hacerle un favor a Misaki y a mi - respondió la chica.

Qué favor? - pregunto Usui.

No te lo diré hoy...lo haré mañana - respondió la chica.

Pero mañana no tenemos clases... – dijo Usui.

Es verdad, pero tú y Misaki vendrán a mi departamento – dijo la chica yéndose – Adios y ten – le da un papel diciendo donde vivía.

Mañana a las 11 am iremos – dijo Usui despidiéndose y también yendo a donde Misaki.

Usui fue al aula del consejo estudiantil a ver a su adorable novia, ahí se encuentra con Igarashi Tora… - Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Usui.

Oh Takumi, que sorpresa. Solo vine a visitar a Misa-Chan, tienes algún problema con eso? – pregunto Tora (apropósito).

Sí, porque cada vez que vienes es por problemas – dijo Usui un tanto enojado.

Ciertamente, pero este problema es grave – dijo Tora serio – Aún que esto me beneficiara – dijo el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Qué es eso de "grave"? – Pregunto Usui curioso y a la vez un tanto preocupado.

Así que no lo saben… Primero si voy a hablar, hablare con los dos – dijo Tora, cuando de repente vio salir del salón a una joven muy linda, de cabello largo de color lila y unos hermosos ojos lilas…entonces Tora pensó "es hermosa…pero debe ser ella…estoy seguro, ES ELLA" – Oye tu, la de pelo lila, cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Tora.

Que demo…? Me llamo Kyou, Fujibayashi Kyou…Por qué? – pregunta la chica sin entender el por qué de la pregunta tan de repente.

Oh, genial! Bueno van con nosotros – dijo Tora sonriendo.

Eh? Por qué tendría que ir? – Pregunto Kyou, aun confundida.

Tora se le acerca y le dice algo a Kyou en el oído, para que Usui no se entere – Ahora vendrás? – Pegunta Tora y la chica asiente sin ninguna objeción.

-En la sala del consejo estudiantil-

Usui, Kyou y Tora entran y Misaki dijo – Oh, Usui…Kyou…y Tora? Qué sucede? – Pregunta Misaki sin entender.

Misa-Chan tenemos algo que hablar los cuatro – dijo Tora serio cosa que hizo que Misaki se preocupara – Tiene que ver con Usui, Kyou, contigo y conmigo…

Porque contigo? – pregunta Kyou sin entender.

Ya lo sabrás, ahora diles – dijo Tora mirando a Kyou.

Usui, ya no tienen que venir a mi departamento mañana, se los diré ahora – dijo Kyou.

.

.

.

- Continuara… -

Wiii, hasta que lo termine… Que será eso importante que tiene que decir Kyou? Que tiene que ver Tora en todo esto? … Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo ! ! !

Se que fue algo aburrido u.u pero el próximo lo haré con mas acción :)

Por favor comenten! Eso me animaría mucho :9


	3. Matrimonio

**Matrimonio**

Usui, ya no tienen que venir a mi departamento mañana, se los diré ahora – dijo Kyou.

Usui asintió, Kyou suspiro y dijo – Resulta que yo vine por algo en especial y eso es conocer a Usui...antes de venir reuní información sobre quienes lo rodean…y ahí me encontré con que Misaki era su novia…y debó decir que eso me alegro mucho.

Pero, por que viniste a conocer a Usui? – Pregunta Tora apropósito con una pequeña sonrisa ya que sabia la respuesta.

Jaja, gracias por preguntar Tora – Lo miro Kyou con odio y respondió – Vine desde la otra punta del mundo a conocer a mi futuro esposo…y mi futuro esposo obviamente es Usui Takumi heredero de la familia "Walker".

QUE!? – dijo Misaki con los ojos bien abiertos.

Kyou miro a Misaki y dijo – Si, como escuchaste…pero no pienso casarme con el…yo no quiero un matrimonio arreglado, a parte no estoy interesada en él y él en mi tampoco.

Pero como aras para que no suceda? – pregunto Usui.

Buena pregunta – dijo Kyou – resulta que tenemos que pensar en algo…no sé en qué pero estoy segura de que no me casare contigo…no me importa si no unimos nuestras familias…yo definitivamente no quiero casarme contigo.

Tendremos que pasar por cosas muy difíciles, pero si es por Usui…yo hare cualquier cosa – dijo Misaki mirando al suelo (si si, estaba sonrojada).

Yo también pasare cualquier cosa por Misaki – dijo Usui levantándole la cabeza a Misaki y esta se puso más sonrojada…aún más cuando él le sonrió tiernamente.

Yo pasare por cualquier cosa todo por mi lindo orgullo – dijo Kyou sin poder evitar reír y con eso causa que Tora se ría con ella.

De que se ríen? – pregunto Misaki sin entender el chiste.

De que está chica no tiene a nadie – dijo Tora calmándose.

Qué demonios? Yo no estoy sola! Tengo a mi hermana! – dijo Kyou – Ah ya se! Lo hare por mi hermana! – dijo entusiasmada.

Por qué por tu hermana? Que yo sepa ella está enferma y es tu gemela, no? – pregunto Tora.

Porque ella es muy importante para mí y si digo que lo hago por ella, estoy segura que lo lograre…Si ella es mi gemela y está enferma – dijo kyou algo triste.

Podríamos conocerla? – preguntó Misaki.

Si, no hay problema – dijo Kyou con una sonrisa.

Yo también quiero ir – dijo Usui.

Si, tampoco hay problema – respondió Kyou.

Igual yo – dijo Tora.

Tu no – dijo Kyou sonriendo.

Eh? Por qué no? – preguntó Tora.

Por qué te reíste de mí, no es eso suficiente para que no la conozcas? – dijo kyou.

No, eso no es suficiente – dijo Tora algo molesto – eso es muy injusto.

Está bien, si te invito te callas? – le dijo Kyou levantándose y dirigiéndose al asiento de Tora.

Y cuando iremos? – preguntó Tora.

Mañana – respondió Kyou – Por cierto, te estaré vigilando…Bueno me despido, no puedo dejar mucho tiempo sola a mi hermana.

Hasta mañana…pero a qué hora? – pregunta Misaki.

11 am, de paso los invito a comer – dijo Kyou tomando sus cosas.

Qué quieres que llevemos? – dijo Tora.

Nada, no hace falta nada – respondió Kyou – Bueno adiós, nos vemos mañana.

Nos vemos – dijeron Usui, Misaki y Tora.

-Casa de Kyou-

Ya estoy en casa – dijo Kyou.

Bienvenida hermana, como te ah ido? – pregunto su hermana.

Dentro de todo bien, le dije todo a Misaki y a Usui…bueno a Misaki me falta decirle lo de que era mi mejor amiga, pero estoy segura que lo hará Usui – dijo Kyou.

Pero ellos no iban a venir mañana y les ibas a contar todo? – pregunto su hermana algo confundida.

Si pero alguien llamado Igarashi Tora se metió en mi camino…Tengo que saber con quién vamos a tener que lidiar…desconfió mucho de ese chico – dijo Kyou pensativa – por favor llama para que lo investiguen y que tengan toda la información para mañana a las 10 am.

Pero no crees que es muy pronto? – le pregunto su hermana.

Contrata al mejor investigador, necesito la información para mañana…Mañana vendrán a conocerte – dijo Kyou.

Quien? – pregunto su hermana sorprendida.

Misaki, Usui y Tora – dijo Kyou – Al principio le dije a Tora que no pero después lo pensé mejor y le dije que si.

Por qué? – preugnto la hermana aún mas sorprendida.

Para que lo conozcas y te cuides – respondió Kyou sonriéndole.

-Mientras tanto Misaki, Usui y Tora-

Bueno me tengo que ir – dijo Tora rompiendo el silencio y despidiéndose (dejándolos solos).

Vamos Misaki, te acompañare a casa – dijo Usui.

Si… - respondió Misaki.

Mientras caminaban a casa había un gran silencio hasta que Usui lo rompe preguntando - Que te sucede? – se acerca muy rápido a Misaki.

Como haremos para que no te cases con Kyou? – pregunto Misaki triste.

No se pero, por suerte ella no quiere casarse conmigo y eso nos ayuda mucho…si hubiera sido una chica rica común y corriente ahí si hubiéramos estado en problemas – dijo Usui poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

Si es cierto…pero tú crees que este bien estar jun...- no llego a terminar de hablar ya que Usui la beso impidiendo que terminara de hablar.

Está bien que estemos juntos, por qué piensas eso? – pregunta Usui agarrando su mano.

Porque tienes prometida! – dijo Misaki algo exaltada.

Porque fue arreglado, si no hubieras sido vos mi prometida – dijo Usui mirándola con una tierna sonrisa mientras veía como iba cambiando la cara de Misaki.

No digas cosas innecesarias – dijo Misaki – bueno llegamos.

Si…legamos – dijo Usui mirándola triste – mañana te paso a buscar a las 10 am y te invitare a desayunar, si no aceptas te castigare.

Esta b-bien… - dijo Misaki mientras le da un beso.

Buena chica – le dijo Usui acariciando su cabeza – nos vemos mañana.

Si – respondió Misaki mientras entraba a su casa.

-Continuara-

* * *

Wiii al fin termine! Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a **Jane-Sama **quien me ayudo mucho…por el tema que no se Ingles xD

Pd: Cada semana voy a tratar de publicar un cap.


	4. El desayuno – La hermana de Kyou – Noche

**Capitulo 4:El desayuno – La hermana de Kyou – Noche inesperada.**

-Despertador sonando- (El desayuno)

Misaki al oír el despertador sonar a las 8 am se levanta, se lava los dientes, toma una ducha, sale del baño y se encuentra con una bolsa y una nota.

**-Nota-**

"One-Chan, gane este vestido como 2do premio y cómo vas a salir con Usui decidí que lo uses ya que te quedara muy lindo…Y estoy segura que Usui te alagara :)

Pd: llama me cuando te termines de vestir, así te hago un peinado.

Suzuna."

**-Termina nota-**

Misaki abre la bolsa y se encuentra con un lindo vestido blanco, que de cintura para arriba era apretado y de cintura para abajo era suelto…era un vestido de salir que usa cualquier chica normal. Se lo pone y le quedaba un poco arriba de las rodillas.  
9 am llama a Suzuna esta sube a la habitación de Misaki abre la puerta y entra.

One-Chan por favor siéntate y quédate quieta – dijo Suzuna sosteniendo una bolsa.

Solo me peinaras, no? – dijo Misaki.

Te peinare y te maquillare – le respondió la hermana.

Misaki suspira y asienta.

…

10 am tocan la puerta, Suzuna baja y abre…era Usui.

Ah Usui-San, buscas a One-Chan? – pregunta Suzuna sabiendo la respuesta.

Si, ya esta lista? – pregunta Usui.

Si, por favor entra, ella está por bajar – dijo Suzuna y como dijo Misaki estaba bajando.

Usui, ya llegaste…perdón, esperaste mucho? – pregunto Misaki.

Recién llego – dijo Usui extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Puedo bajar sin ayuda – dijo Misaki sonrojada, mirándolo a los ojos (tratando).

A las princesas hay que ayudarlas a bajar, aún cuando ellas puedan solas – dijo Usui sonriendo con una tierna sonrisa.  
Misaki toma la mano de Usui, avisa que se va y sale de su casa con Usui tomados de la mano.

A donde quiere ir mi bella princesa? – pregunto Usui con una linda sonrisa mirando a Misaki-Chan.

No se…Vos sos el que tiene que pensar a donde ir – dijo Misaki sonrojada.

Ya sabía eso, solo quería decirte "Mi Bella Princesa" – dijo Usui.

T-tú…realmente eres… - no término de decir su oración y Usui la interrumpe con un beso.

Yo realmente soy "Tu Bello Príncipe" – dijo Usui.

No…vos sos mi "Alienígena Pervertido y Acosador"…y nadie nunca te quitara ese papel – dijo Misaki algo sonrojada por lo que dijo a lo último.

Usui sonrió al escuchar eso y le abrió la puerta (como todo caballero) y dijo – Pase mi bella princesa – cuando Misaki estaba entrando al café-restaurant Usui se acerco y le dijo al oído – Y nadie nunca te quietara el papel de "Mi Dulce Maid Personal"

Misaki al oír eso se puso roja como un tomate y escondió su cara para que no la vean y dijo – eres un idiota…

-Casa de Kyou- (La hermana de Kyou)

10:45 am suena el timbre.

Quién es? – pregunta Kyou.

Soy Igarashi Tora – dijo el chico detrás de la puerta.

No conozco a ningún Igarashi Tora – dijo la chica riendo.

Vamos, no te hagas la tonta y ábreme – dijo Tora.

Mira quién habla de tontos, según se has perdido un gran negocio, cierto? A mí me parece que el tonto es otra persona – dijo Kyou sonriendo.

Maldita…Tanto desconfías de mi para tener que investigarme? – pregunto Tora.

Es obvio que desconfío de ti y déjame decirte algo, si te metes en mi camino la pagaras – dijo Kyou abriéndole la puerta.

Y que harás? – pregunto Tora.

Quién sabe…pero dime de qué lado estas? – pregunto Kyou con cierta curiosidad.

De mi lado – dijo Tora.

Hablo de que si estas de mi lado o el lado de él de Gerald – dijo Kyou irritándose.

De ningún lado, a veces puedo estar de uno y a veces de otro – dijo Tora.

Entiendo, así que no eres de confianza…demonios – dijo Kyou sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo a lo último, cuando se dio cuenta un pequeño sonrojo la invadió – Me refiero a que hubiera estado bueno que estés…no es que me interese tu presencia, es que me interesa la información que nos puedas aportar – dijo Kyou tratando de reparar algo, pero lo arruino mas.

No hace falta que lo expliques, hubiera sido mejor que ni digas a que te referías – dijo Tora…algo lastimado.

One-Chan! – dijo la hermana de Kyou agarrándole de la manga…y apareciendo de la nada.

Si? Sucede algo? – pregunto Kyou.

Quien es esa persona? – contesto su hermana con otra pregunta.

Oh cierto no los presente. Tora ella es mi hermana Fujibayashi Ryou, Ryou el es Igarashi Tora.

Gusto en conocerlo – dijo Ryou.

El gusto es mío – dijo Tora dándole un pequeño beso en la mano (pensamiento de Tora: Así que esta es la personalidad contraria a la de Kyou…me gusta mas Kyou).

Quiere una galleta? Las hice yo – dijo Ryou acercándole un plato con galletas.

Si, gracias – dijo Tora mientras veía, sin entender, a Kyou que se aguantaba la risa. Cuando comió un pedazo estuvo a punto de vomitar pero la comió por educación.

/Suena el timbre/

Quién es? – pregunto Kyou.

Somos Usui y Misaki – respondió Usui.

Ah! Ya les abro – dijo mientras abría la puerta – Pasen, siéntanse como en casa.

Gracias – dijeron los dos.

Quieren unas galletas? – dijo Kyou entonces Tora esperaba ansiosamente a que ellos cayeran como él.

Si – dijo Misaki agarrando una y cuando la prueba abre los ojos algo sonrojada y dijo – Están deliciosas! – entonces Usui agarra una la prueba y dice lo mismo…solo que no se sonrojo y tampoco abrió tanto los ojos.  
Tora no lo podía creer entonces agarra una la prueba y hace lo mismo que Misaki…si, el también se sonrojo.

Y así paso el tiempo donde Kyou presento a su hermana…que no se parecía en nada sus personalidades.  
Kyou: una tsundere. Ryou: una chica tierna y tranquila.

Cada uno va a su casa acepto Misaki que fue invitada a comer en la casa de Usui.

-Casa de Usui- (Noche inesperada)

Ya habían cenado, era tarde entonces Misaki había llamado a su casa para avisar que se quedaba a dormir en lo de Usui y cuando cuelga el teléfono alguien la abraza por detrás y ese alguien era Usui.

Usui! Me asustaste – dijo Misaki reprochándole.

Misaki…- dijo Usui que se había pasado un poco de copas, pero todavía estaba consciente.

Vamos a tu cama, tienes que dormir – dijo Misaki y cuando estaba por recostar a Usui el termina encima de Misaki besándola.  
Misaki estaba sorprendida, ya que no sabía cómo había terminado así, pero igual correspondió al beso de Usui.  
Usui puso sus manos en la espalda de Misaki, luego suavemente iba bajando, subiendo, luego Usui fue bajando sus besos de la boca al cuello y del cuello al hombro.

Misaki, por favor…pídeme que me detenga…para al monstruo que quiere salir – dijo Usui tratando de contenerse con todas sus fuerzas…él no quería hacer algo que Misaki no quisiera.

U-usui…no…Ta-takumi…yo sé…que tú te has contenido todo este tiempo…por eso voy a dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar – dijo Misaki extremadamente sonrojada.

Usui abre los ojos muy asombrado y algo sonrojado, la verdad eso fue algo inesperado – Estas segura? No te vas a arrepentir?

Estoy segura – dijo Misaki…todavía sonrojada.

Usui al ver lo linda que se veía no pudo más y la beso, Misaki podía sentir el amor, la pasión y el deseo, pero más podía sentir el amor de los besos de Usui…ella se sentía en verdad amada…ella quería mostrarle todo su amor, como él lo hacía, entonces empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y como Usui no quería quedarse atrás dijo – Permiso – y empezó a bajarle, despacio, el cierre del vestido…Misaki ya le había sacado la camisa y él cuando le termina de sacar el vestido le ve el conjunto de ropa interior de Misaki y dijo – Tu enserio…me quieres enloquecer?

No es mi culpa, yo no sabía que iba a pasar esto – dijo Misaki avergonzada de haber traído el conjunto más provocativo que tenía.

.

.

.

-Continuara-

Espero que les allá gustado! Quieren que pase "algo" entre Usui y Misaki?  
Qu opinan de la pareja de Tora y Kyou? (el personaje de Kyou lo saque de Clannad y lo mismo va para su hermana, si buscan en google verán cómo serían ellas dos).

Gracias por leer mi fanfic :) Por favor comenten…eso en verdad me anima xD


	5. La cita del más allá One Shot

Perdonen por no haber actualizado es que como no había visto ningún comentario pensé que mi historia daba asco u.u Como no tengo el próximo capitulo les hice este "One-Shot", espero que les guste.

* * *

**La cita del más allá.**

La noche empezaba a caer y la tristeza invadía a Misaki, una hermosísima mujer que no entendía porque a la mayoría de los hombres solo les importaba la belleza de su físico, pues estaba completamente segura que podría estar explicando la teoría de la relatividad y a ellos solo les importaría mirar las curvas perfectas de su cuerpo.

Tanta soledad y amargura la hizo pensar en tomarse unos tragos para ahogar su angustias en un bar que se encontraba relativamente cerca de su casa, pero parecía una mala idea, pues tendría que arriesgarse a escuchar obscenidades y proposiciones salidas de tono, aunque en verdad ya parecía acostumbrada a escucharlas, a lo cual casi siempre ella se inmutaba haciendo caso omiso.

Efectivamente cuando entro en el bar empezaron los silbidos y piropos desagradables de casi todos los bebedores habituales del lugar. Y digo casi todos porque había un personaje bastante común y corriente, sin ninguna cualidad extraordinaria sentado en una mesa bastante alejada que solo se concentraba en su vaso sin que tanta belleza llamara su atención. Misaki estaba sorprendida por lo inusual de este comportamiento y se dirigió hasta la mesa de este hombre para sentarse a su lado y poder ser rescatada del bochornoso procedimiento de las personas que allí se encontraban. Miro al individuo y le solicito permiso para sentarse, a lo cual este accedió haciendo un gesto con su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando casi de inmediato todos en el bar enmudecieron dejando en paz a esta bella dama y a su acompañante.

Luego de pedir un trago, la charla entre ellos se volvió más amena y ella se sintió un poco aliviada pues parecía que por fin había encontrado a alguien que escuchara y respetara lo que ella sentía y pensaba. Cuando se retiraron del lugar en medio del dialogo; ella notó como todos la observaban aterrados sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Todo fue maravilloso esa noche, motivo por el cual coincidieron en citarse en el parque del pueblo, en la banca central a las cuatro de la tarde del día siguiente. Ambos acudieron a la cita y cada vez las cosas resultaban mejor dando origen a una relación más que de amistad. Todo era perfecto para ellos y esta cita se repitió ininterrumpidamente a la misma hora y lugar durante un año. Ella aprendió a valorar las cosas simples de la vida, a darle un significado importante a la palabra amor, a corregir sus errores, pero aunque todo parecía perfecto, una de esas tardes su amado no acudió. Misaki volvió al otro día esperanzada de encontrarlo pero él no daba rastros de existencia. Pasaron varios meses y la escena se repetía, ella asistía a la cita sin falta pero él nunca regresó.

Después de muchos años y aunque ella conservaba intacto el recuerdo y amor de ese hombre tuvo que rehacer su vida y seguir adelante. Se casó con una persona que conoció y tuvo dos hijos fantásticos; su vida fue maravillosa y feliz, pero al pasar el tiempo su esposo murió y sus hijos tomaron el camino que toman los hijos cuando ya están grandes y quieren forjar su propio destino. Ella otra vez se volvió a sentir sola como aquella tarde que conoció a Takumi.

Salió a dar una vuelta y de regreso a su casa paso por el parque donde frecuentemente se encontraba con el que fue el amor de su vida. Casi se infarta cuando lo encontró en la banca del parque esperando por ella para cumplir con la reunión que tantos años atrás había quedado pendiente. El estaba exactamente igual que hacia veinte años cuando ocurrió su última cita. No había cambiado nada, ni siquiera su ropa; era el mismo de esa última vez.

Ella le reclamo enojada por su falta y le pregunto horrorizada porque no había envejecido como ella, pues su pelo en cambio presentaba muchas canas y la piel de su cara estaba arrugada con las marcas que deja el paso del tiempo. Este ser le confesó a ella se su vida y empezó por relatarle lo siguiente: Tú ya me conocías desde antes, vivía enseguida de tu casa, solo que no me recuerdas porque al parecer te importaba mucho mas lo físico y lo material y yo no podía ofrecerte nada de eso. No soporte amarte tanto y no ser correspondido y en una noche de tragos y locura me corte las venas. He estado penando todo este tiempo sin encontrar una luz que me libere, soy un alma en condena pero esta tarde vengo por ti, aunque tuve que esperar a que fueras feliz, porque nada de esto es tu culpa; es por eso que aquella ocasión todos en el bar se callaron, pues pensaron que estabas loca cuando le hablabas a una mesa vacía. Mi labor fue conquistarte con la fuerza de mi corazón que aunque ya no latiera. Solo así podría liberarme de este castigo que no me deja en paz.

Dicen las personas que vieron a esta mujer sentada en esa banca del parque que de repente se fue quedando sin vida; pero lo que no sabían es que su amado por fin había acudido a esa última cita para llevarla por siempre a su lado.

Fin

* * *

Espero que les allá gustado y pronto tendré listo el próximo capitulo, esperen lo Dejen sus comentarios, por favor xD


	6. Capitulo 5

Ya esta listo el capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten!

Capitulo 5 (no se me ocurrio nombre) ~

No es mi culpa, yo no sabía que iba a pasar esto – dijo Misaki avergonzada de haber traído el conjunto más provocativo que tenía.  
Derrepente Usui se empiesa a sentir mal, Misaki lo ve palido y lo hace acostarse, se pone el vestido y dijo - Me parece que hoy no tiene que pasar.  
Por que tiene que pasar esto hoy?, POR QUE? (pensaba Usui)

Al día siguiente ~

Misaki se despierta y se da cuenta de que no había sido un sueño...que en realidad paso y que Usui estaba mal, se da vuelta y lo ve algo sudado, le toca la frente y como se lo esperaba tenia fiebre. Busca un recipiente, le pone agua, agarra dos tuallas (chiquitas), pone una en el recipiente con agua y va a donde estaba Usui, se arrodilla y le pone la tualla mojada en la frente, la tualla que estaba seca la usa para secar lo sudado.  
Usui abre los ojos y susurra - Ayusawa - con cara triste.  
Que ocurre usui? - pregunta Misaki con una sonrisa amable.  
Estas enojada? - pregunta Usui.  
Por que estaria enojada? - responde Misaki con otra pregunta.  
Por lo de ayer - dijo Usui algo frustrado por que no paso nada.  
No, no estoy enojada...Mas bien estoy preocupada por como te enfermaste tan repentinamente - dijo Misaki con tono preocupado.  
Perdón - dijo Usui con una cara triste...pero al mismo tiempo tierna y eso hizo que Misaki inconsientemente le de un beso y cuando se separo vio a Usui sonrojado, tal echo hizo que ella tambien se sonroje (peor que el).  
Misaki...eso fue muy inesperado - dijo Usui con una sonrisa.  
Bueno...es q-que...y-yo...b-bueno emm...BASTA! TIENES QUE COMER ALGO - dijo Misaki.

Mientras tanto casa Fujibayashi ~

Maldicion...tener en contra a Tora no es nada bueno, pero como puedo hacer que este de mi lado...solo quisiera que me informe los movimientos de Gerard ya que no me deja saber que hace por que desconfia de mi...que debo hacer? (pensamiento de Kyou)  
One-Chan, puedes ir a comprar esto en el mercado - dijo Ryou dandole una hoja donde decia todo lo que necesitaba.  
Ok - respondio Kyou agarrando su bolso - Ya me voy.  
Ten cuidado! - dijo Ryou.

Camino hacia el mercado ~

Oh, voy a tomar el atajo - Kyou se dijo a si misma.  
Mientras iba caminando siente que una mano le tapa la boca y otra la sostiene, ella forsejea para salirse de su agarre entonces escucha que le dicen: "Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada", ahí se da cuenta que esa voz era de...Tora? y como provenia de el, ella se tranquilizo y fue ahí cuando la suelta, ella aprobecha se da vuelta y lo golpea, eso hace que Tora caiga al piso.  
Que te sucede? Estas loca? - dijo Tora enojado por el golpe que recibio en la cara.  
NO ES OBVIO? DESPUES DE QUE ME HICISTE ESO, CREÉS QUE VOY A ESTAR TRANQUILA Y DECIRTE, "Oh Tora, eres tu jaja que gracioso" - grito furiosa Kyou.  
No era para que me golpearas - dijo Tora levantandoce y acercandoce a ella.  
Si lo era! - dijo Kyou calmandose.  
Bueno, ya esta. Perdón, solo quería hacer una broma...pero tambien queria saber porque estas en un lugar tan peligroso - dijo Tora.  
Yo tomaba un atajo para ir a comprar al mercado, y vos que haces aca? - respondio Kyou.  
Camino hacia cualquier lugar - dijo Tora.  
Estas perdido? - dijo Kyou empesando a reir.  
No tonta, no estoy perdido en ese sentido - dijo tora serio.  
Ah y que problema tenes? - pregunta Kyou seria.  
Es que me quieren juntar mi familia con otra y eso significa que me voy a tener que casar con esa la heredera de esa familia y la verdad es que no quiero - dijo Tora triste.  
Y si dices que no? que ya estas enamorado y que tienes novia, así tal ves te entenderan - dijo Kyou dedicandole una sonrisa 100% sincera, que hizo que Tora sonriera y la mirara con ternura.  
Lo hice pero no tengo novia y quieren que se las precente - dijo Tora y la sonrisa que tenia se borraba.  
Puedo conocer a tus padres? - dijo Kyou con todas sus fuersas.  
Para que queres conocerlos? - pregunto Tora.  
No es obvio? Despues de todo soy tu novia falsa... - dijo Kyou un poco sonrojada.  
Tú quieres hacer de mi novia? - dijo Tora asombrado.  
Si no quieres, lo voy a entender... - dijo Kyou.  
Gracias - dijo Tora que se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que ella se tornara de color rojo.

Usui y Misaki ~

Te sientes mejor? - pregunto Misaki.  
Si, pero es gracias a tus cuidados - dijo Usui.  
Que bueno que estes bien...bueno, me tengo que ir a casa - dijo Misaki.  
Te acompaño! - dijo Usui.  
Pero apenas estas bien, si sales no podras ir mañana a Seika - dijo Misaki.  
Ah, estas preocupada de no tenerme a tu lado - dijo Usui con un tono burlon.  
Idiota! Quien se preocuparia por vos!? - dijo Misaki toda roja.  
Kaichou no sabe mentir - dijo Usui riendose.  
Callate! No estoy mintiendo - dijo Misaki.  
Si no mientes me tenes que dar un beso y si me mientes no hagas nada - dijo Usui.  
Solo te lo dare si me prometes que iras mañana a la escuela y que tomaras reposo, ah y me dejaras ir sola a mi casa - dijo Misaki.  
Te lo prometo, pero tu tienes que darme el beso - dijo Usui y cuando termino de hablar ella se acerco a el y le dio un beso.  
Hasta mañana y cuidate - dijo Misaki.  
Hasta mañana, vos tambien cuidate...ah y aca tenes tu celular - dijo Usui entregandole el celular.  
Por que...? deja me tengo que ir, chau - dijo misaki llendose.

Casa Ayusawa ~

Estoy en casa! - anuncio Misaki su llegada.  
Bienvenida One-Chan- dijo Suzuna.  
Mamá esta? - pregunto Misaki.  
Si, esta en la cocina - respondio Suzuna.  
Misaki, ven por favor! - dijo Minako desde la cocina.  
Si, que pasa madre? - pregunta Misaki.  
Hoy vino Ryou, te acuerdas de ella? Es la hermana de Kyou, tu mejor amiga de la infancia - dijo Minako.  
Que!? - pregunto Misaki, pero luego se tranquilizo y penso que era una coinsidencia - Cual es su apellido?  
Fu...fuji...fujiba...Ahhh no me lo acuerdo bien - dijo Minako.  
Fujibayashi !? Quisiste decir "Fujibayashi" ? - pregunto Misaki.  
Si! Te acuerdas? Me conto que fue a vivir en Argentina por trabajo de sus padres y que volvieron por que Kyou tenia algo que hacer - dijo Minako.  
En que condiciones se encontraba Ryou? - pregunto Misaki extrañada por que ella estaba enferma.  
En perfectas condiciones, por que? - pregunto Minako.  
No por nada...Gracias madre, me ire a dormir - dijo Misaki subiendo a su habitacion sin poder sacar de su cabeza lode Ryou...Por que dijieron que estaba enferma si no es así?  
Derrepente suena su celular y la saca de sus pensamientos. Abre su celular y tiene un mensaje de "Mi Bello Principe" - USUI - grita Misaki.

Mensaje de Usui para Misaki ~

"Como está mi dulce princesa? Espero que bien...yo estoy sufriendo por no poder estar a tu lado.  
Espero que sueñes conmigo haciendo quien sabe que...tienes alguna idea?  
Pd: Estas sonrojada, no?"

Mensaje finalizado ~

Maldito pervertido...- dijo Misaki cerrando el celular sin responderle.  
Tengo un mal preciento... Kyou, Ryou... tenemos que confiar en ellas?

Espero que les alla gustado y por favor dejen su hermoso comentario!  
Tratare de publicar mas seguido!


End file.
